The invention relates to an agricultural working system comprising a self-propelled agricultural working machine that can be equipped with at least one attachment, in particular a soil-management device such as a plow, a cultivator, or a harrow, and to a control arrangement for such a working system.
The working machines are, for example, tractors, high-loaders (in particular telescopic loading devices), as well as self-propelled harvesting machines or the like.
Like working systems are known. For example, EP 1 338 934 A1 discloses a tractor that can be equipped with various attachments and including a microprocessor-based control arrangement provided for the control of all drive-relevant components, e.g., a drive unit comprising the drive motor, a transmission, a braking system or the like. A user interface and display unit is associated with the control arrangement to enable the input and output of operating information.
In contrast to passenger cars and trucks, the structural design of the agricultural working machine poses a special challenge in terms of a required service life. This is due to the large number of possible attachments, which result in extremely diverse load situations in the drive train of the working machine. Even when there is only one attachment, the load situation can fluctuate to an extraordinary extent depending on the particular basic conditions. One example thereof is an attachment designed as a plow, which can cause entirely different load situations depending on the ground condition.
In addition, the user typically performs ballasting of the agricultural working machine under discussion. If the ballasting is faulty, unnecessarily high torque loads can occur, particularly at the drive shafts of the land wheels thereby affecting the expected service life.
Also, it must be taken into account that the working machine is often equipped with a transmission having a continuously variable speed reduction (a continuously variable transmission, CVT). As such, the drive motor of the working machine can be located at a constant operating point having a predetermined, preferably maximum power output. At low speeds, this can result in correspondingly high torque loads at the drive shafts of the land wheels.
In order to ensure the nominal service life of the working machine in the present sense, it is necessary to remain within the load collective on the basis of which the working machine was designed. If this design-based load collective is exceeded, the service life may be reduced, provided that this exceeding of the load collective is not compensated by a corresponding underweight.
In light of the aforementioned variability and, not least, in light of the numerous possible operating errors (which can also result in increased loads), remaining within the aforementioned design-based load collective poses a challenge with respect to the known working system.